Naruto: Naraku's End
by mandiiluvsgaara
Summary: Some one new joins fight for the Shikon No Tama. None of than Gaara! Who will he side with in the war against Naraku. PLEEZ read and review. This is my first story ever echo's ever. Hope you like it. ; rated t just incase of Gaara's awesomeness.  ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**sum**

What would happen if gaara was sucked in to the world of inuyasha not as a demon vessel but as a all power full demon him self.

Its starts off with gaara as the Kazekage during the Naruto Shippuden season. This happens after akatsuki attacks the sand village but gaara is not kidnapped and killed.

This is my first story so be kind comments are well welcomed.

Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters they are sol property of **Masashi Kishimoto** and **Rumiko TAKAHASHI**?

Who really saved the feudal era!!

_"thoughts"_

**"shukaku"**

**Pre-lude**

* * *

"(gasp)...Ugh...," breathing desperately for what little air he could get. Gaara grasped for the nearest thing he could get to pull him self out the large body of water, he some how managed to land head first in to."Shit" he growled through clenched teeth. Pulling his self up before letting the darkness consume him he noticed a blur of orange that seemed to be talking to him before completely passing out.

Flash back-

"Kankuro! HURRY!", Baki yelled, " Gaara's fighting one of the members of akatsuki in the air and there seems to be another trying to infiltrate our village's main entrance."

Kankaru jumped from the chair he sitting in and yelled" what do you mean there already fighting what happened to our defenses at the northern border." Both him and Baki started running out of kangaroo's office towards the increasingly loud battle happening out side the kazekage's tower.

While running to try and prevent the second akatsuki member from aiding his companion against gaara. Temari ( who didn't take that vacation so never left the village) came to help him fight while gaara handled the other guy attacking their village.

Explosions can be heard above them as they run through the streets headfing towards the northern border to fight the remaing member of the akasuki. While gaara fighting the one he later finds out to be Deidara.

Gaara's POV-

_'This is it i have to end it NOW!'_, frowing slightly at the weird blond man with mouth for hands._ 'He's already tried attacking the village to advert my attention from him while excuting a sneek attack in order to break my defenses, he should be low on charka, as am I_.'

Third persons POV-

"Damn" Deidara cursed in hushed whisper's_ ' I dont think i can take this much longer' _glaring daggers at Gaara,_' Look at him no emotion what so ever just like him he makes me so sick staring at me like i'm beneath him. Those eyes just like Itachi' _he seethed thinking back on when he first fought Itachi(flash back dont really matter)

" ILL SHOW YOU ALL THE TRUE POWER OF MY ART!" While he going back down memory lane Gaara was encasing him in sand binding his arms preventing him from using his clay to create bombs.

"NO!" He yelled.

"This is the end for you ", Gaara stated raising his hand he opened pouring all of charka in to his attack, "SABAKU SOUSOU!"

* * *

THANKS FOR READING MY STORY

: )

**MANDII:** FEEDBACK IS NEEDED.

**GAARA:** Yes!. Give me 1,000 reviews now! Or I will make it rain blood!

**MANDII:** ...... (shouts at gaara ) What the F*#k!......... ignore him but PLEEZ Review. Thanks

**GAARA:** "Shut up…. or I'll kill you"

**MANDII:** .....Luv u boo! ; )

**GAARA:** ........(mumbles) Same here hun.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary of chapter one

Gaara is drop'd off in Inu-yasha's world but doesn't no it it yet. He passes out and had a flash back of what happened before he passed out. So far a whole day has went bye while he was out.________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters they are solo property of Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko TAKAHASHI?

Chapter 2(RIN)

present

"Rin wonders if he'll wake up soon" she sighed as gathered fire wood to keep the boy she found warm from the cool night's breeze. Ah-Un gently laid next to the boy as was asked to by the human child. Rush-ling could be heard in the bush's grabbing the girls attention but the two headed completely ignored it.

"Where have you been foolish little girl." Jaken griped at the girl after bursting through the bush's like a bat outta hell (old saying)." I been looking for all day for you. Lord Sesshmaru......... WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT" he screeched pointing at young man next to Ah-UN.

Rin who finished the fire and now was cooking several fish over the open fire calmly and whispered, " Mater Jaken, Rin found him all by her self. He was all wet by the river and wouldn't wake up. So Rin asked Ah-UN to help move him here or he would get sick".-looking at Jaken- "Rin wonders if he is an angel Rin saw him in the same place as that red star that fell from the sky or at least a demon."

"Ha! Impossible he reeks of morality like you!" he bitched.

" Rin thinks so, he has marks like Lord Sesshmaru." she stated looking at the black markings on the boys face.

"Human never compare that thing to the beauty of Lord Sesshmaru" he yelled causing Ah-uh to look up and glare at him but stopped when he felt the boy move.

"Mmmm........."Gaara mumbled '_What is that irritating noise'_ slowly opening his eyes trying be aware of his surroundings it started off fuzzy and slowing came into focus. He carefully examined the scene before him there was a little girl in a old time kimono striped orange and tan cooking fish by fire she looked about eight or nine. he looked to her left and noticed a green mutated frog creature with clothes, a staff with two heads, and IT TALKED. Gathering what strength he had and tried to sit up when he noticed something large and heavy leaning against him. Looking up he was surprised to see a two headed dragon staring down at him.

"Where am I?" Gaara asked.

**'Obviously something happened with that fight you had with the akaskui member, BOY.' **Gaara clutched his head for the headache that was coming on.

_'Like what....explain' he hissed._

**' In a rush now are we boy. Judging by the fact you just woke up, you haven't seen some **

**the changes. At least tell me you've -pause- well soon you'll notice the power change.'**

_'Hugh!'_

**' I have suppressed it for now. Don't need to draw attention to us when your so.....weak. '**

hissing through clenched (imaginary) teeth **'**_What did you do to me!'_

"-ello...Hello?......Hello?." Rin said standing nose to nose inches away from his face. " What were you saying?"

Gaara paused still sitting up against the dragon _'Great she must of heard what I was saying to Shakuku out loud'_. "Nothing....Where am I?"

Jaken taking it as que to open his mouth yelled, " You filthy creature are in the Western Lands ruled by none other than The Great Lord Sesshmaru and I am Jaken his faithful ......." Gaara's cold glare silenced the imp that was waving his staff of two heads around.

Smiling her head off, " Rin helped save you and so did Ah-Un" she said pointing to the dragon he was currenlty now standing next too.

After a few hours of resting, eating, and briefly explaining where he(gaara) came from to the girl and dragon completely ignoring the imp. Majority of that time was spent listening to the girl Rin talk about whatever gaara didn't mind he enjoyed her care free presence and the fact she did not fear him. Plus he had nothing better to do but every now and again nod to what she had to say about what was happening with her lord vs naraku and a battle for the shikon jewel of 4 souls which he didn't care about since it didn't involve him.

Some time after the group fell asleep excluding gaara he heard rustling in the trees a little ways off.

"Naraku. will be. very pleased. "it growled.

"Who are you and What do you want?" Gaara demanded of the now visible 12 foot tall all black panther demon.

" who I am is no concern to you. But Naraku has given me two jewel shards with the promise of more for your assistance." snarled the panther demon.

" What this Naraku person wants I could care less about. You can tell him personally I said NO." retorted Gaara.

" THEN I WILL BE SENDING YOU TO NARAKU DEAD!." It yelled lounging it self at Gaara.

* * *

Its Me Again: Sorry for no posting sooner no Internet..... so that's why.

Will try to post again next week...........SOOOO.....bye ( runs off like an idiot.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 During Gaara's troublesome conversation with the Panther demon.

Sesshomaru was having issues of his own

(Near the outskirts of a random vacant village)

"Well, Well. 'Lord Sesshomaru' I'm glad you have decided to grace me with your presence, and here I thought you wouldn't come…." Naraku drawled with heavy sarcasm well hidden under his baboon fur pellet his back facing the Inu Youkai.

"Humph." Was all the answer the Inu- Diayouki gave before drawing Bakusaiga slowly walking towards Naraku. Naraku chuckled heartedly as if his life was not in danger. "Aren't you curious as to why I had Kagura summon you here 'Lord Sesshomaru'?"

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly readying his self for battle, "This Sesshomaru did not come for idle chit chat. Now DIE Naraku!" with sword drawn lounges at Naraku.

-With Inu-yasha –

Somewhere in 'Inu-yasha Forest' close to the western lands walking in their usual formation of Inu-yasha in lead, Kagome to his right with Shippo a sleep in her arms. Followed by Miruko, and Sango with Kirara chasing fireflies next to her in the field preparing to split up in groups to set up camp for the night.

Stopping suddenly Inu-yasha says, "Did you hear that!"

Loud piercing scream rang through the air snapping Kagome out of her trance nearly dropping Shippo, she said, "Inu-yasha I sense jewel shards pointing a free hand towards where the scream came from.

"What jewel shards!" Miruko said.

Kissing her teeth after from hopping behind a bush to take off her traveling kimono to reveal her slayers uniform, " Where's there jewel shards there's Naraku." Both she and Miruko jumped on a now transformed Kirara setting off with the rest on Inu-yasha's back (poor pack mule).

-Back with Sesshomaru-

Running through the village mockingly dodging Sesshomaru attack's Empty huts withering away under the demon lord's attacks " Weak coward!" Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

-Insert scream here-

"kukukuku.." Naraku chuckled ominously. "Naraku", Sesshomaru growled while gripping his sword. What will you do now 'Lord Sesshomaru'... will you continue to fight me or save your Precious 'Human' girl." smiling behind his baboon fur pellet.

Brining down Bakusaiga for a finishing blow the Lord turns to leave.

Sheathing his sword Sesshomaru continues on away from Naraku ,"Do not take this as a flee from defeat Naraku…..I will kill you!" then he disappeared from the once standing abandoned village.

Leaving Naraku to slowly disappear in a vanishing cloud of miasma." kuKukukukuKUKUKUKU..."

* * *

Me:Sorry for the wait been busy

Gaara: Now die!

Me: O_o

Gaara:...?

Me: Did it work?

Gaara: : (... ( salty face ) no.

ME: Well till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-mean while with Gaara and friends-

" Now Die, like the dog you are!" the demon yelled while taking swipes at Gaara with his massive claws.

Dodging another incoming attack by back flipping on to branch of a tree. The panther demon was getting frustrated of the gaki demon taking their fight as if they were playing some human child's game.

Till he finally noticed the human girl who was hiding behind a cowering little imp with staff with a dragon standing. Two being in front of his true target which was he little girl. Knocking them out should be no problem what so ever.

Seeing her a possible hostage to use a leverage to draw the boy to efficiently attack him. The panther lounged for the girl clearing over the dragon clawed at the Ah-Un injuring it taking it down with one swing of its claws.

Realizing his main power house defense in gone started to really panic,but took in to fact that if he failed to protect his Lords ward he will face a future worse then just death. Jaken tried to attack with his staff of two heads but was easily knocked away flying in to a tree and of course was knocked out.

"No Ah-Un , Master Jaken!"

The panther snarled at the insolence of the imp and proceded to go after the girl but was stopped in his tracks when Gaara's foot connected with his face. Knocking him away from the little girl.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rin screamed

Before the 'Odd Panther' as Gaara came to call it backed up.

He grabbed both her and Jaken and placed them by the wounded Ah-Un after gaining back some distance between them and the creature.

Placing his self a short distance from the injured and scared group. He stood facing the direction of the now furious black panther. He glanced back towards the little girl seemingly saying "stay ill be back"

(Gaara's POV)

I watched the teary eyed girl nod her head up and down furiousyl.

'_And temari and Kankuro said I needed to talk more. She understood. Bull shit!'_

Turning back to focus on the approaching cat man.

(Third person POV).

* * *

Me: I know. I know.

Gaara: All I have to do is cover your big mouth and you'll be dead, but that would be too easy and too boring.

Me: Umm who are u talking to.

Gaara: Sand Burial.

Me: Shit. Bye ya'll.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gaara started running to the panther to attack it head on. Meeting half way he delivered a round house kick to the middle of panther's chest pushing the charging cat back 15 feet. While the black panther was disoriented on the ground Gaara took the opportunity to punch it square in the face breaking its nose with a sickening crack in the process.

"Ugh!", he said staggering trying to get up. "How….How are _you_ a **weak** what ever the hell you are able to harm ME, a great and noble panther demon such as my self." Trying to wipe the blood gushing from his nose only to smear it on his face.

The only response he received to his question was ominous glare from haunting green eyes.

The barely standing up wheezing and inhaling shallow breaths. Raised both of his hands up to his face to realign his nose with a sickening crack.

Narrowing his eyes at Gaara slowly and carefully started closing the gap between the both of them.

Standing in usual position arms folded and body fully erect with his eyes closed said,

"You. Noble ? I have done many things in my life that is considered wrong. So I am in no position to judge-"

"Grrrrrrr! What would you know of nobility you filthy mutt" the panther growled while flexing his claws.

"- As I was saying. There is nothing nobleabout attacking the weak and defenseless. Especially trying to use a child as a hostage as a attempt to weaken me in battle. Pathetic." He said opening his eyes to stare down the battered panther demon.

"How dare you-!" the panther demon yelled and started charging towards Gaara.

"Silence!" he said as he stepped in and uppercut's him sending him flying back a good ten feet easily. " I have been making sand during this entire useless fight."

The ground around them started shaking and sand stared pouring out of the ground in waves over taking the Panther encasing him a dome of sand. "Sabaku kyu"

".NOO….gwah!" and that was all what was heard from before.

"Sabaku Sōsō" was heard followed by the distinct sound of a body being crushed by over 2 tons of hardened sand per square inch. Spraying blood every where the returning to the familiar image of the gourd he usually carries on his back.

Poor Rin was not used to such due to Sesshomaru sheltering from such gruesome sights by leaving her far from the battlefield.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed waking up both Jaken and Ah-Un.

"Silence. Everything is fine now your safe" Gaara said walking over to her.

Sniffling and crying she nodded and said, "Okay?"

"Good" He stated calmly.

"Oh no I failed my Lord. You boy did you do all of this." Jaken meekly answed

-with Inu-yasha-

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" was heard in the near distance.

"There!" Inu-yasha yelled pointing to the clearing covered in so much blood with a helpless child and some demons surrounding it.

" Inu-yasha isn't that Rin the girl who follows Sesshomaru with the toad and dragon.

"Yeah but who's the what ever he is approaching her and wheres my lousy half- brother to clean up his own mess."

* * *

Me: Man im tired from mentally running from Gaara.

Gaara: Now dessert Furneral.

Me: Why!

Gaara:I will kill all in the name of the Klondike bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jumping down in attack formation Kagome was set down as well as Miruko jumping off of Kirara while Inu-yasha rushed in and started attacking as usual followed by Sango and Kirara with more thought put into their actions.

"Wasn't finished killing yet Hugh? Trying to attack the child as well!", he shouted while swinging away at Gaara.

Glaring at him he dodged every swing at him and then jumped high in the air to avoid Kirara trying to ram in to him while Sango tried to catch him off guard in the air throwing

Hiraikotsu directly at him while he was in the air startled to see him disappear from in front of her so fast.

"What?" Sango said. Only to be knocked unconscious by Gaara landing a well placed kick to the gut.

"Sango!" they yelled.

"Kaze no Kizu" Inu-yasha yelled swinging down Tessaiga

Running as fast as her little legs could carry Rin ran to where Kagome and Miruko where

"Pleeease" she begged "tell them to stop fighting he was protecting Rin, Master Jaken and Ah-Un from a demon that started attacking us."

"Really" Kagome said socked.

"Oh no we thought he was attacking you" Miruko exclaimed as the battle continued on.

Panting heavily Inu-yasha thought to his self '_who is this guy'_.

Back flipping in the air Gaara landed on a tree to gain some distance to get rid of this nuisance. That's when he changed his mind to address the presence he has been feeling since the end of his last fight with the Black Panther demon.

"Who are you?" Gaara said glaring into the night.

"Hump" As the feared and revered Lord Sesshomaru stepped in to the clearing.

"Have you been here the whole time" Inu-yasha yelled at his brother.

"Silence idiotic half-breed." The Lord said walking calmly in to the now larger clearing.

* * *

Me: Gaara and i worked on our issues.

Gaara: I have learned the error of my ways. Forgive me my love.

Me: Humm. when your legal hun.

Me: any ways.R&R

Gaara: I will have you.


End file.
